


Tell Me

by WinchesterWytch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWytch/pseuds/WinchesterWytch
Summary: Will Dean’s nerves get the better of him, or will he finally find the happiness he deserves?





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song The One by Kodaline. Lyrics in bold italic.
> 
> Thanks to @cleighwrites for her fabulous beta and editing skills.

You had been in love with your best friend, Dean Winchester, for years. You never imagined that he would feel the same way about you. When he had proposed after a particularly rough hunt, you had almost passed out with happiness. Dean had almost passed out from nerves.

Now, standing in front of the mirror staring at your reflection, you can’t believe that this day has actually arrived. In mere minutes you will be walking down the aisle to be bound with the love of your life. Jody, Alex, and Claire had offered to help with your hair and make-up and had been your support system throughout the preparations. Alex is putting the final touches on your hair when there’s a soft knock on the door.

“Y/N?” It’s Dean. Alex and Claire yell at him to stay out of the room. Claire, in particular, getting overly aggressive in her protestations for him to leave, reminding him that he’s not allowed to see you before the ceremony. You have always thought that it was a stupid tradition, however, you aren’t about to argue with the petite, feisty blonde.

“Sweetheart, please. I _really_ need to talk to you,” he pleads, raising his voice over the den of Alex and Claire’s voices.

Dean has been so nervous about the wedding that you’re afraid he might be having second thoughts. That was enough to make you shush the girls and shoo them out of the way.

Walking over to the door you ask Jody to take the girls and give you and Dean a few minutes to talk. Claire won’t leave until you both promise not to let Dean see you. Once both of you promise, Jody ushers them out the other door, stating that she will let the handful of guests know that it will be a few more minutes before the ceremony begins.

You place your forehead against the door. Keeping your voice calm, you ask, “Hey babe, you okay?”

“Yeah, no.” Is his hushed reply. “I- I just needed to hear your voice.”

He sighs heavily, and you hear him shift before feeling a slight push on the door. You’re guessing that Dean is now leaning back against the door on his side, you turn and do the same. You feel something brush the skirt of your dress. Looking down you see his hand has crept around the door. You grab it quickly and give it a tight squeeze.

“You havin’ second thoughts there, Winchester?” You try to make it sound light, casual. When his hand trembles, your heart sinks. Maybe he is going to leave you at the altar. Your voice is barely a whisper. “Dean?”

“I just…” He stops and takes a deep breath. “I just... **_Tell me, tell me that you want me_**. That you honestly want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

You breathe out a quiet sigh of relief. “Dean, I truly want to be stuck with you for the rest of our lives, whether that’s fifty years or one day.” He grips your hand tighter, and you rub your thumb across his knuckles trying to comfort him. “**_I know this life is easy to be scared of_**, but _**with you, I am prepared for what is yet to come**_.”

“You’re that sure?” The disbelief and uncertainty are still there in his voice. “Why?”

“You are my best friend, the love of my life. No one has ever treated me as well as you do. Every day, you do something to show me how much you love and care for me.” You smile, thinking of all the little things he does to show you how he feels. “You never leave our bed before giving me a kiss; you figured out my favorite flower without me ever telling you; you make my favorite breakfast after sleepless nights filled with nightmares. The way you hold me and stroke my hair when I’m upset, the way you smile at me when you catch my eye from across a room.” You feel your heart tighten, the emotions beginning to consume you. “For those reasons, and so many, many more, _**that’s how I know you are the one**_.” You take a deep breath, trying to steady your voice before you continue. “Hey, I know it won’t always be a bed of roses. **_I know, we’ll have our disagreements, be fighting for no reason_**, but _**I wouldn’t change it for the world.**_” Your voice starts to tremble as you try to hold back the tears. “There is nothing in this world, or any other world, that I would trade for what we have.”

You hear Dean sniff, making it even harder to keep your tears at bay. The grasp he has on your hand becomes almost painful, but there is no way you’re going to let go.

“Want to know how I knew you were the one?” His voice is barely above a whisper.

“Yes.”

“_**I knew the first day I met you; I was never gonna let you… let you slip away**_.” His voice is raw with emotion. The words tumble from his lips in a rush. “_**When we are together, you make me feel like my mind is free and my dreams are reachable. You know I never believed in love**_, but **_you make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong_**.” He pauses, then you hear a soft chuckle. “_**I still remember feeling nervous and trying to find the words to get you here today**_. But even though I was scared as hell about asking you to spend your life with me, I was more scared of not having you in my life.” You know that tears are falling from those gorgeous olive-colored eyes when you hear the hitch in his voice. “The thought of not being able to hold you, to kiss you whenever I want, hearing your sweet voice telling me you love me, the emptiness I feel when you’re not around, that- **_t__hat’s how I know that you are the one_**.”

“Damn you, Winchester,” you huff. Pulling your hand from his, you place your index fingers under your eyes trying to staunch the flood of tears pooling in your own eyes.

“What- What’s wrong?” You can hear the panic in his voice when you don’t immediately answer. “Y/N? Sweetheart?!”

Tears are rolling down your face now, and your words are broken when you reply. “You- you made me cry and- and now I have- have to redo my makeup,” you say between sniffles.

He chuckles at the sullenness of your voice. “I’m sorry, honey.” He tugs at your dress. You turn and press your forehead against the door again as you bring a hand back down to clasp his. He raises your hand to his lips for a quick kiss. “I’ll get Jody and the girls for you.”

He starts to pull his hand away, and you grip it tighter. “Dean?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“You and me, right?”

“Always.” His voice is strong now, full of tenderness and love. “Y/N, **_tell me that you want me, and I’ll be yours completely, for better or worse_**.”

“I want you.”

“I want you, too.” His hand slips from yours. “See you soon,” he laughs and then he’s gone.

You cringe when Claire bursts through the door yelling about your ruined make-up. “I’m going to shoot him,” she huffs, taking in your red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

Always the calmer of the two, Alex guides you back to the vanity and gently pushes you down in the chair. Standing behind you, she looks at your reflection in the mirror. “It’s not that bad, Claire. We can have her fixed up in five minutes.”

You mouth a ‘thank you’ to Alex while Claire rummages through the make-up bag for the items they’ll need. Exactly five minutes later you are ready once again.

Jody walks into the room, a huge smile spreading across her face when she sees you. “Ready to become a Winchester?”

You smile back, nodding yes. Your heart swells with emotion thinking about being Dean’s wife. You always knew he was **_the one_**.


End file.
